


Into You

by handsinmittens



Category: Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: F/M, again just another song titles, normally i write ben solo organa but this seemed easier, spot the spongebob and miranda references
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-24
Updated: 2017-05-24
Packaged: 2018-11-04 09:21:57
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,931
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10988007
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/handsinmittens/pseuds/handsinmittens
Summary: It’s friday night and it’s your weekly tradition to go around the Solo Triplets house to tease Captain Edgelord Kylo about his disastrous dates with Hux, try not to laugh at Matt’s failing career as a radar technician and pretend that you aren’t in love with Ben.





	Into You

**Author's Note:**

> This was based on a dream I had once. Except it was just me and this guy I knew in school then I punched him in the face. It was a good dream. Also I wasn’t in love with the guy. I like Kylux and yes I know it’s a terrible ship but may I point out ‘Careful Ren.’ My point proven. Hux doesn’t have a first name because what the fuck Disney are you serious that’s his actual name? Stormpilot is pure love and happiness.

It was 6pm on a friday night and it was time for you to leave to go to your friends house for the weekend. Kylo, Ben and Matt Organa-Solo were your best friends since high school and there was a unbreakable bond between you all. It never mattered when you turned up but you liked to make an effort for yourself and definitely not for Ben Solo who you definitely did not have a crush on shut up Rey.

You text Matt to let him know you are on your way when you notice you have a text from Rey.

‘You told Ben you love him yet?’ You rolled your eyes and text back that you hadn’t and would never tell him.

‘You know when I told Poe that he should tell Finn he loved him it worked out’ You laughed at that, of course Rey would take credit for getting those two together. Rey was such a romantic at heart.

‘Poe ended up in the hospital telling Finn how he felt and that was because of how he tripped over his own shoe, fell into the road, almost got run over and then tripped over himself again trying to get off the road.’ You smiled when you remembered Poe’s somewhat romantic declaration of love. He was good at many things but when it came to Finn it was like he had forgotten his own name. At least Finn understood what he was saying and now they are the cutest couple this side of the planet. 

‘Come on what’s the worst that could happen?’

‘Humiliation, embarrassment, fire, explosions, collisions, tears, nudity, and death’ You didn’t need to be reminded of the last person you asked out

‘But that was just bad luck involving a rogue crème brulée torch; it's very unlikely to happen twice.’ Rey was always trying to look on the bright side of life.

You texted Rey back to tell her you were leaving and that you’d see her next week then you left the house.

* * *

You arrived at the triplets house when you heard voices inside and you decide to listen before you let yourself in.

“I’m telling you Ben you have got to tell her how you feel before we all suffocate from the tension.” You recognized that voice as Kylo’s. Your heart sank. Ben was in love with someone? Rey would say it was you he was in love with but you knew it wouldn’t be. Ben Solo could have anyone why would he want you? You’re just his friend he would never see you that way.

“Shut up Kyle i’m not taking your advice on dating when your idea of romance is fucking Hux behind the nearest dumpster after pizza.” That was Ben’s voice.

“I told you to stop calling me that and that’s not all we do. Anyway what does it matter? We both enjoy it and we both want it. Just because I have someone and you don’t.” Kylo said.

“It is unsanitary and not to mention illegal, Kylo. Why do you insist on doing these things.” That was Matt. Only he would point out those things.

“Did I ask you Matt? No I don’t think I did. This isn’t about me and Hux this is about Ben and his inability to be an adult.”

“I’m an adult I am perfectly capable of telling someone how I feel.” It was painfully obvious to everybody Ben was not capable of being an adult at all. If it weren’t for his brothers he would be living on a diet of cereal and vodka. Sometimes he put the vodka in the cereal.

“Oh yeah? Prove it to me and Matt. When you next see her you tell her exactly how you feel and how you write in your diary how much you love her.”

“I don’t have a diary you do! You’re the one who writes weird poems and be emo about life, you think you are so great but really you’re just a drama queen, Kyle.” You heard movement and decided now was a great time to let yourself in before Ben and Kylo got into another fight.

“I told you to stop calling me that!”

“Or what? What are you going to do to me Kylie?”

“I’ll punch you that’s what.” Uh oh. When Kylo punched he really hurts someone. You fumbled with the keys trying to find the right one. Why did you have so many keys this is ridiculous.

“Yeah? Bring it on old man! Bring. It. On!”

“No let’s be smart and bring it off.” When Matt got involved in separating his brothers he usually ended up getting hurt as well. You managed to find the right key and open the door before any serious injury was caused and before your friday night was ruined.

“Y/N!” Matt said before rushing over and giving you a big hug. Matt was always the happiest and brightest of the three which was a huge relief to you, his parents, his friends and the entire planet. Nobody needed three doom and gloom triplets in this world.

“Hey Matt, what’s going on here guys.” Kylo was holding Ben by the shirt and Ben had his hands on Kylo’s face trying to push him away. Kylo dropped Ben and he fell on the floor

“N-nothing is going on r-right Kyle? O! Kylo! Everything is fine how are you?” Ben stuttered. He looked forward to every friday when you came round. It was just a shame his brothers had to be here as well. Kylo just winked at you, went to grab the snacks and drinks and headed to Ben’s room. His room was the biggest, warmest and most importantly, had the best tv.

“Well let’s go shall we?” You and Matt followed Ben up to his room. In your opinion it was the best room and you wonder why anyone would ever want to leave this. Sometimes you wish you could wake up in this bed with Ben but it was obvious, at least to you, that he wouldn’t want you in it.

* * *

“No way?! Behind pizza hut of all places Kylo? You’re disgusting.” You took a big bite out the pizza slice you were holding which, coincidentally, Kylo had picked up from pizza hut. Kylo was trying not to laugh at your face covered in pizza sauce and Matt was trying to not laugh at Ben looking at you with the biggest puppy eyes. He was so in love with you it was unreal.

“I don’t claim to be the biggest expert in romance but i’m sure having sex in an alleyway doesn’t count.” You said as you flicked some cheese at Kylo

“Hey he started it and I’m not going to say no to him. It’s what people do in a relationship.”

“What? One person says hey lets have sex in this dirty dank alley and the other says yes this is the best idea you’ve had? You’re gross.”

“Well at least I’M getting some unlike you three.” Kylo said.

“Hey who says i’m not getting any?” You said and Ben perked up. Were you seeing someone? Who were they? He didn’t like them already. They weren’t good enough for you. Unless they were. Then you’d be getting married to them, living together, having kids and pets. You would both be so in love and Ben would be all alone because he’d never told you how he felt.

While Ben was thinking this you had noticed he wasn’t paying attention. You shoved him off the bed and collapsing into laughter when you saw his wounded expression.

“Oh you think this is funny do you? Pushing me off the bed like that?” Ben jumped back on the bed and started tickling you. Neither of you noticed that Kylo and Matt left the room, shutting the door behind them. Maybe now you’d both confess how you felt about each other.

“No ....no stop.... Ben. Mercy... mercy.... please.” Ben stopped tickling you but he still had you between his arms. His face was above yours and he was smiling brightly at you. He definitely enjoyed you beneath him it was a sight he could get used to. Yes he could get used to it and all he had to do was tell you how he felt.

“Hey Y/N?”

“Yeah?”

“Willyougooutwithmeandmaybewemoveintogetherandgetmarriedhavekidsandpetsplease.”

“Tell her properly Ben! Don’t be a wimp!” You turned your heads towards the door. Of course Kylo and Matt would be listening. You couldn’t help but smile at what was happening.

“Go away!” You yelled. You heard Kylo and Matt leave and asked Ben; “Can you repeat what you said? Slowly this time.”

“Will you go out with me?” Ben asked nervously.

“No repeat all of what you said.”

Ben sighed. “Will you go out with me and maybe we move in together and get married, have kids and pets please.” You started to laugh. Ben started blushing. He got an idea while watching you laugh at him. You hadn’t moved out between his arms maybe, just maybe....

Ben leant down and kissed you softly. You stopped laughing and before you could kiss back, Ben moved away.

“I am so sorry...I shouldn’t of...that was.... I’m sorry...” Ben stopped talking when you grabbed him by the arm and pulled him back. You moved his hair back from his eyes and smiled.

“Don’t be sorry Ben, don’t ever be sorry for that.” You pulled him back down to you and kissed him.

“I’ll go out with you but we should put a hold on those other plans you have.” Ben said nothing, choosing instead to pick you up and sit you on his lap.

“Alright but you should know I love you and I have loved for you a long time. I’m also an idiot for not telling you sooner but I love you.” Ben confessed to you, blushing madly. For someone who has a reputation for being smooth and suave he sure was a stuttering mess right now.

“Is that what you wrote down in your diary?” You asked

“I don’t have a dia- Hold on who said I had a diary?”

It was your turn to blush now. You forgot he didn’t know you had heard them before you came in the house.

“Well I uh...may of heard you three talking before I came in.”

“You were eavesdropping on us?” Ben pushed you off his lap and before you could sit up, he trapped you beneath him.

“Come on Ben, anyone within a mile of this house heard you three arguing.” You tried to push Ben off you but he wasn’t budging. A smile was back on his face again. You were really starting to hate that smile you just wanted to slap it right off his dumb face. By slap you mean kiss. You really wanted to kiss that smile off that dumb face and that’s exactly what you did.

* * *

Matt knocked quietly on Ben’s door and peeked inside. You and Ben were holding each other and both fast asleep. It was about time he thought. Matt then backed away quickly out of the room when he realized you were both naked.

Kylo looked up as Matt entered the kitchen. He smirked when he realized what Matt must of walked in on.

“Are you telling me you didn’t hear them last night?”

“You know I sleep with ear plugs in Kylo.”

“Yeah they sounded exactly like me and Hux in the alle-”

“NOBODY WANTS TO HEAR ABOUT YOU AND HUX, KYLE.”


End file.
